Love Knows No Boundaries
by Kjc13
Summary: Hermione mysteriously gets sent back in time because of a curse gone wrong, and she must do everything she can to return things to how they were. Possessing dangerous information about the future and terrified of changing the past, she struggles with rebuilding her life in a different time. Her struggle is only made harder as her friendship with Remus Lupin becomes something more.
1. Chapter 1

**This story is written for Black Rose Blue's 100K Pairing Stories Challenge on the HPFC forum. My pair is Hermione/Remus, and the story starts during the Battle of the Department of Mysteries. So far, I think it will be canon—compliant except for the Deathly Hallows epilogue.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of the characters, settings, or events created by the wonderful J.K. Rowling. I only own my head, and how I use her ideas.**

Hermione barely heard the beginning of the spell meant to end her life, but she shrieked and rolled away as Harry launched himself at the Death Eater responsible. Once she was under a desk and safe for the moment, she stopped and tried to take stock of the situation. But just as she started to calm down, Harry and Neville took off running after the Death Eater, and she had no time to rest as she scrambled up and sprinted after them.

Hermione was only a few steps behind Harry and Neville when she saw, as if in slow motion, a curse hit the cabinet of Time Turners. The cabinet exploded, and glass flew everywhere. Just as quickly as it had broken, the glass flew back and the whole cabinet repaired itself, locking into a phoenix-like cycle of breaking and repair. However, as it broke the first time, a single tiny shard of glass from the largest Time Turner flew out and pierced Hermione's chest. It was so small that she didn't even feel it in the heat of the moment, but the noise of the cabinet breaking spurred her into action, leaving the shard embedded near her heart. Once it had pierced her, the shard didn't repair itself with the rest of the cabinet, but remained in her. Oblivious to the tiny shard, Hermione ran the last few steps towards Harry, reaching him just in time to prevent another Death Eater's spell from finding its mark. Quickly Summoning Harry's wand, she turned to leave, delayed only momentarily by the grotesque de-aging of the nearby Death Eater. As she ran out of the room with Harry and Neville, two more Death Eaters caught up to them. Hermione desperately tried to close the door before they got in, but she failed and she, Harry, and Neville were thrown backwards from the force of the Death Eaters' spells. As soon as Hermione struggled up again from under a pile of overturned books, she rejoined the fray, Silencing a Death Eater as he called for backup. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Harry Petrify a Death Eater. She was turning to congratulate him when suddenly, there was a flash of purple light, and then everything went black.

* * *

Just before dusk, the evening after the last OWL exam, Remus was being escorted by Madam Pomfrey to the Whomping Willow in preparation for the full moon. He had arrived at the hospital wing promptly at seven, as usual, and the nurse was now leading him down towards the entrance hall. He trudged along behind her, wishing it wasn't time for this again, dreading the pain of his dreaded transformations but slightly cheered by the knowledge that James, Sirius, and Peter were waiting just out of sight for Madam Pomfrey to leave, and would soon sneak out to join him in their Animagus forms to help him bear his curse.

Remus and Madam Pomfrey reached the bottom of the stairs and started to cross the shadow filled entrance hall. As they walked, the fading sunlight streaming through the front doors playing across the hall, Remus felt as if something was not right. Then, with his already heightened senses, he saw a girl lying in the shadows. He stopped short, and then ran towards her, with the nurse following as soon as she realized what he had seen.

Remus knelt down next to the girl, frowning curiously at the Gryffindor badge pinned to her uniform. The girl looked as if she had been in a fight, and seemed to be unconscious, but otherwise unharmed.

"I don't recognize her. She's definitely not in my class. Do you know her?" Remus asked Madam Pomfrey, why had just caught up to him.

"No, but she seems to be a student, and clearly she needs help," the efficient nurse responded brusquely. "She needs to be brought to the hospital wing and looked after . . . ," the nurse muttered distractedly, starting diagnostic spells even as she spoke. Remus broke in, "Madam Pomfrey . . . Madam Pomfrey!" he raised his voice, trying to catch her attention. "Hm—what, dear?" she responded, turning to face him again. "Oh yes, you need to go—"

"I can go by myself," Remus interjected hurriedly. When Madam Pomfrey frowned, he quickly continued, "Really, I can, I've been going to the same place once a month for five years. I can freeze the tree by myself, it's not hard. It's almost dark, I need to be in the shack soon, and that girl really needs your help." And it was true—she looked like she needed medical attention badly, or at least needed be brought back to consciousness. As he looked down at her, though he didn't know her, Remus felt an odd desire for the mystery girl to be all right.

Madam Pomfrey hesitated for a moment, then as Remus opened him mouth to plead with her again, she sighed. "Fine, you can go. I need to bring her up to look after her. But go straight there, and don't dawdle. It's late as it is."

"Yes, Madam Pomfrey," Remus beamed. He was free, and the girl would be safe in the care of the competent nurse. He got up and ran for the doors, slowing but not stopping to look back at the girl one last time. Then he shook himself, sprinted out across the lawn, slipped into the passage, ran to the shack, and waited for his next night of moonlit lupine adventure to begin.

**Please review :)**


	2. Chapter 2

The night passed in a blur, and when Remus awoke, he was lying in his usual bed in the hospital wing. Eyes still closed, he experimentally moved his arms and legs. Satisfied that he didn't have any major injuries left from his moonlit wanderings, he opened his eyes and carefully sat up. He looked around for Madam Pomfrey, hoping to start convincing her to let him out by dinner time, and he noticed something odd-the bed diagonal from his had the curtains closed around it. In the five years of being in the hospital wing every month, Remus had seen most of his classmates with all manner of injuries pass through the infirmary. An injury bad enough, or secret enough, to warrant the use of the curtains was few and far between. He himself was their only regular user, and even then it was only on his worst days-days after transformations during which he had injured himself so badly he needed to be hidden from public view. So naturally, Remus was very curious who was in the curtained bed. A memory from the evening before fluttered in the back of his mind, accompanied by a sinister feeling and both trying to make themselves known, but Remus pushed the thoughts away in impatient curiosity. He scooted up on the bed, wincing slightly as something twinged, and leaned forward even farther still. "Just a bit more," he thought, "and I'll see who it is . . . " All he got was a glimpse of bushy brown hair before he heard footsteps out in the corridor approaching the door, and he lay down quickly to feign sleep. He listened, breathless, as the footsteps reached the door, and the door creaked open. As they entered the room, Remus could identify two sets of footsteps. One set stopped in the middle of the room, while the second set came right up to his own bedside. He recognized these footsteps as belonging to Madam Pomfrey when she put a hand on his forehead and muttered a spell to check his temperature. Then rather than continuing the check-up, the nurse walked quickly away, towards the curtained bed. He waited, in case the owner of the second set of footsteps was looking, but immediately cracked one eye open when the second person followed Madam Pomfrey behind the curtain. Remus easily identified the nurse's companion when he saw the long silver hair- it was Albus Dumbledore.

With both the nurse and the headmaster out of sight, Remus now opened his eyes fully and lay very still so as to best hear their conversation. Aided by the sharpened senses left over from his transformation, he heard every word:

"She still won't wake. Are you sure you can't do anything for her? Have you any idea what caused this?" asked Madam Pomfrey in a low whisper.

"No, I have never seen the likes of this before. We must wait until she wakes to find out, and meanwhile hope for the best," responded Dumbledore's steady voice.

"And you still don't know who she is, either?" the nurse urged.

Dumbledore responded, "No, she is not a current student here at Hogwarts. How she came to be here, or where she belongs, will be an unanswerable mystery until she can talk to us. Until then, it's no use wondering. I will be back later today, if she wakes up before then, let me know."

With that, Dumbledore swept back the curtain and strode out of the room. Remus barely had time to close his eyes to avoid detection, and even then, if the nurse or the headmaster had been paying him any attention his heavy breathing would have given him away. His mind was whirling. Who was this mystery girl, that had arrived so suddenly the night before? For the memory of finding her had come rushing back to Remus as the conversation progressed. His fervent wishing for the girls's well being was interrupted as Madam Pomfrey came bustling over.

"Ah, good, you're awake. Are you all right? You sound quite ill. Here, make sure you have your chocolate. Yes, good. Now, once you've finished, lie back down and rest. You managed to avoid serious injury this time, but you still don't look well."

The nurse said this all very brusquely and with great purpose, as if she could make up for failing one patient by being even more thorough in healing the next. Remus meekly accepted his chocolate, and sighed. There was no way he would be leaving the infirmary anytime soon.

Hermione regained consciousness slowly, becoming aware of her surroundings bit by bit. She realized she was lying down, somewhere comfortable, with soft light filtering through her eyelids. Distantly, she could hear a faint din, not unlike the noise of students rushing between classes . . . This new revelation startled her into a more alert state, and as she slowly opened her eyes she recognized a room very like the hospital wing at Hogwarts. The curtains partially shielding her bed were even the same ugly print . . . Yet something was different. She tried to raise her head, but found it almost impossible to move. Instead, she strained her eyes and could just make out, right at the edge of her vision, Madam Pomfrey standing by someone's bedside. The nurse moved away, and the student in the bed got up- Hermione squinted- he looked extremely familiar. Too familiar in fact, but he was so . . . young . . . Comprehension dawned and she let out a soft "Oh!" of surprise. Before she could stop herself, she called out softly a name she had never yet called him, but somehow seemed more appropriate than "Professor," "Remus?" Madam Pomfrey upon hearing the noise immediately bustled over, effectively blocking her view, but not before Hermione saw the shock on Remus's face. Madam Pomfrey frantically started asking questions and casting diagnostic spells on her, but all Hermione could think about was how she had come to be in the same time as a fifteen year old Remus Lupin.

Thank you so much for all of the reviews, favorites, and alerts from the first chapter. Even if I can't PM everyone to thank them personally (I'm stuck on an iPod and iPad for email and typing right now) every single one means a lot. If you get another notification for this chapter, it's because I'm adding a scene or two- I needed to get at least this up before the deadline.

Please review :)


End file.
